Muffin Hill 10304
by Da God Cane
Summary: When Aerith makes her special "I-should-savagely-beat-you-and-your-mother" muffins, Sora and Tifa can't keep their hands of off them... Or mostly Sora.


A/N: Many of you might not know this, but watching Tom & Jerry in the a.m. actually can inspire fluff of the Sofa kind. Seriously, I just woke up, watched it, and then ran upstairs to my computer. Weird right? It better be, I don't operate on "normal". 

"Took some advice from my Uncle Fester,  
All dressed up in polyester, 'Welcome to McDonald's, can I please help you?' 'Yeah you can help me punk, gimme all of the money, or I'm dumpin.  
Hey homeboy while you at it, get me large fries,  
strawberry shake, and a Big Mac, cause it's Mack 10 foe life!"

-Ice Cube & Mack 10, (What Can I Do?)

_**Muffin Hill 10304**_

"Aw man...that is good...Aerith has got to teach me how to make these..."

This is the message that Sora was attempting to communicate across the table to his good friend Tifa Lockheart. Unfortunately, Sora doesn't know that through mouthful of muffin, words come out as unintelligible gurgling along the lines of "mmmfgh mmmf mmmm". But as table manners go, Tifa isn't able to reprimand him constantly about this habit of his. In fact, she couldn't if she wanted to, all she can do is giggle like a schoolgirl because he looks hilarious with both of his cheeks stuffed like huge balloons while he inexplicably crams another delicious pastry (courtesy of Aerith) in his already full mouth.

The table happens to be on the roof of Merlin's house (for whatever impractical purpose), and the two are enjoying their third plate of muffins that Aerith had made that day, staring at the four-o'clock sky and engaged in light conversation.

Swallowing the five or six he hasn't chewn thoroughly enough, Sora continues talking, albeit more clearer now he isn't trying stuff his face anymore.

"Mmm, yeah, what do you think she puts in them to make the flavor different with each one?" he muses the mystery of Aerith's possibly enchanted muffins because him and Tifa (mostly Sora) have gone through at least two plates of these things like no tomorrow.

The minutes tick by once again, both Sora and Tifa speculating heavily on how Aerith can make these "oh-my-god-I-should-beat-you-they're-so-good" muffins good to the point of being addictive. And after at least half an hour of guessing ingredients (among other things), the unthinkable happens...

One muffin remains on the table.

Now they're staring each other down, knowing that the other wants the last pastry, but waiting to see who will make the first move. Their eyes flick from one another to the lone muffin, intensity so powerful that the temperature out on Merlin's roof seems to heat up.

Naturally, Sora reaches out first, eagerly swiping at the muffin, but the thing is, Tifa is really, really, inhumanly fast, and snatches it away from him. But Sora doesn't give up, actually leaping across the table grab the dessert, but Tifa stands up holds the muffin in the air triumphantly, using her height to get the better of him. Then, she realizes that she's having too much fun with this, watching Sora jump for his food, knowing the kid could go at least ten feet in the air and call that a hop.

"Come oooonnnnn Tifa! You've had at least two more than me!" he whined as he jumped.

Tifa shook her head with a smile, "No way, you've had at least twenty more than me, so I get the last one."

"Pleeeeaaaaseee!" Sora found that jumping the for muffin wasn't doing any good for him, so he decided to jump on the woman holding the muffin. Clinging onto Tifa tightly, legs and one arm, he reaches for the treat, straining his arm only to have it barely an inch away as the woman raises her arm even higher, going as far as to fix the muffin between her index finger and her middle finger.

Sora grabs at the muffin again and Tifa jerks it out the way with such vigor that the both of them are sent crashing to the shingles of the roof.

"OW!"

It takes about eight seconds of lying on the impromptu kitchen floor before everything gets weird.

'Oh...oh wow...'

It takes six for Tifa to notice the rather "compromising" position they're in.

'Is he...on top of me?'

It takes about four seconds before Sora realizes where his face is...

'Why is her face all the way up there?'

And the last two are spent with awkward looks, movements, and furiously blushing faces before they get up.

"Uh..." Sora began.

"...y-yeah..."

But somehow, someway, things are quickly forgotten when he spots the muffin in her hand, and he takes it, but makes sure to break her off a little piece of it. And that's how it was for all of a minute, the Keyblade wielder and the martial-artist chew their "call-the-pentagon-these-muffins-are-awesome" muffin pieces...

Then Aerith shows up outside, with a smile...

...and another plate of muffins.

"Everyone certainly loves these...you two better not eat too many, Yuffie is already throwing up from five plates of them..." she tells them while handing it up to Tifa.

Taking it, she looks at Sora and back to the plate and blushes.

Sora taps her on the shoulder. "Um, you wanna go train? I'm kinda full now."

Tifa smiles at his own blush and nods.

"Sure."

The new muffins lay on the table, but Sora was already planning to finish them when he got back.  
----

All who have read and enjoyed this fic, thank my muse, the emerald chickenhawk known as Pazuzu. And when you review, give him a Twinkie. For some reason he likes those a lot. P-E-A-C-E!


End file.
